


Loosen Up

by dbhprincess



Series: No Longer Alone [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Hank, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbhprincess/pseuds/dbhprincess
Summary: In which Connor helps Hank relax.A HankCon AU inspired by the 2015 filmThe Martian. Takes place after the events ofNo Longer Alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: No Longer Alone [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written as part of a [thread series](https://twitter.com/i/events/1294694026780631042) on Twitter.

Connor looked up from the book he was trying to enjoy and sighed. It was their rest period, but Hank wasn’t resting, not really. He sat on their bed in just his underwear, with his back against the wall and reading glasses on his nose, studying yet another procedure manual. Connor lay with his head in Hank’s lap, naked under his robe. From his vantage point, he could see the tightness in Hank’s jaw and the furrow in his brow. Reaching up, Connor placed a finger on either side of one nipple and pinched.

Hank jerked, and the fingers idly combing through Connor’s curls pulled away. “The hell, Connor?” He put the manual on the bed and squinted into the grinning face of the man draped across his lap.

“You work too hard,” Connor answered before soothing the beaded nipple with a kiss. “And you worry too much.” He lifted himself up to give its twin a slow lick.

Hank grunted and shifted his feet. “We all work hard, and it’s my job to worry. That’s how we get home in one piece.”

“You don’t always have to hold everything together, Hank. Sometimes it’s a good thing to fall apart.” Connor leaned down and licked into Hank’s navel, biting gently on the bottom edge. One of Hank’s knees jerked up before his leg lay flat again. “Since getting us home has you wound so tightly, I think it’s time I modified our course again.”

Hank knew what that meant, but pretended he didn’t. He always made Connor say it first. Looking anywhere but directly at the man encouraging him to lift his hips so he could tug down his underwear, Hank said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Con.” He tried to cover the rasp in his voice with a cough.

“Yes, you do,” Connor replied primly. Kneeling upright on the bed, he flung the underwear over his shoulder before plucking the readers off Hank’s nose and leaning over him to place them on the nightstand beside Hank’s bonsai tree. When he sat back up, he stated calmly, “Hank, I’m going to probe Uranu–”

Hank lurched away from the wall and wrapped a hand around Connor’s mouth. “Don’t say it,” he growled.

Connor pecked a kiss onto Hank’s palm. “I’m going to probe your ass.”

The words were muffled but no less potent, and Hank felt a familiar fire begin to burn. He stared at Connor, silent, and Connor stared back. Those big, brown eyes could detect all his secrets.

Connor leaned closer and tilted his head, not blinking. “You want me to, admit it.”

“Jesus, alright, alright.” Hank sighed with gusto and pinched the bridge of his nose in an agony of embarrassment. The hunger Connor had for his fuzzy, old man ass was a truth more unfathomable than the vastness of space. “I want you to probe my ass.”

“Excellent,” Connor beamed, removing his robe and scooting out of the way so Hank could lie down. “Now, was that so hard?” he asked while stretching his body over Hank’s again to open the nightstand drawer. He’d never asked how or why Hank had smuggled lube on board, and he never would. He treasured his own hypothesis too dearly.

Hank eyed the plump rear end undulating in the space above his gut. “No harder than you’re gonna feel it when I get you back for this.” A sharp smack resounded through the small room, and Connor yelped.

Pushing back upright, Connor set the lube bottle near Hank’s feet and hummed. “Mm, I look forward to it.” He peered down at Hank through half-lidded eyes, face flushed, knees pressed into Hank’s side.

And from there Connor bent the entirety of his formidable focus to accomplishing his mission. He wanted Hank to loosen up, then to heat up under the ministrations of his clever fingers and mouth, which he deployed all over Hank’s body.

When Hank was panting and red-faced beneath him, Connor sat back for a moment to grab the lube and spread it on his fingers. “Okay Hank, I’m setting my course for Ur–” Hank threw him the dirtiest look he could manage in his current state of arousal “–your ass, and will commence probing momentarily.”

“Connor, if you don’t shut up I will never let you do this again.” But Hank nearly choked on the laugh he was stubbornly trying to contain, perfectly aware that his laughter was Connor’s goal.

Connor grinned wickedly, but there was a softness about his eyes. “Baby, I’ll shut up for you if you open up for me.”

 _Well shit_ , thought Hank, _can’t say no to that_. But he refused to give Connor the satisfaction of an easy victory, so he grunted and sighed heavily before spreading his knees farther open.

It’s not easy for any commander to give up control, and especially not a man who had lost control once and lost everything that mattered along with it. But with Connor, it was somehow effortless, and rejuvenating, and good. So Hank sighed heavily again, this time with contentment, and relaxed into the lick of flames along his spine.


End file.
